Midnight Black
by potterfan2011
Summary: When Pitch Blacks daughter, Midnight Black, finally makes it out of the nightmare world and into the fresh air. What will happen? What will Pitch do? Read to find out! kik me at official frost and follow me on instagram at @official midnight t
1. Prologue

**I ONLY OWN MIDNIGHT BLACK! sadly :(**

**ME**

'Hi, I'm Midnight Black, how do I know? Pitch told me. You probably never heard of me before because Pitch won't let me leave this stupid nightmare manor! I CAN'T EVEN GET A DECENT SLEEP WITHOUT A NIGHTMARE! I might run out…just for a whiff of fresh air…maybe… "I hate Pitch so much… SO FREAKING MUCH! I DON'T EXCEPT HIM AS MY DAD! HE WILL NEVER BE MY DAD! EVER! Did I mention I have anger issues? I bet you hate me to! JUST BECAUSE I'M A DEMON! Who cares if I am a shadow? Who cares if I can shadow bend? I care. I hate it. I want to be mortal again! THIS LIFE IS NO BETTER!' As I penned in the last of my journal entry I tied up my extremely long black hair and through on a pair of old beat-up sneakers. I walked over to my bedside trunk (it's nearly empty) and pulled out one of Jack's old sweaters from long ago. When I touched his blue sweater it turned…well… pitch black… Pitch doesn't know I have this sweater and a pair of his jeans… I changed and flew out my window… The fresh air startled me. It was cold...too cold. I walked out farther into the snow, right in front of me were the pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen...Piercing blue. "Hi, who are you?" He spoke to me!?, "I-I-I'm Midnight..." "Well hello Midnight! I'm Jack Frost!" Oh no... JACK FROST!? I'm not aloud to talk to him...or even be near him...and yet I liked him...at an instant. "Are you okay? You look scared..." Without thinking I said, "PITCH IS HOLDING ME HOSTAGE AND I SNEAKED OUT!" "HE WHAT?! Come on! Come to my castle..." My gosh, Pitch is going to KILL me..."OK!" What did I just do...


	2. Prologue (still)

**THE ICE CASTLE(****prologue still...)**

Jack swooped me up from the ground, knocking the wind out of me. We flew for several hours over ice and long sheets of snow. The sky sparkled with billions of stars and lights. _BOOM!_ He dropped me...and he was making a slide...that devil Frost... Finally we were at the ice castle...It was beautiful, it was made out of 100% frost, ice, and snow. There was a girl sitting outide, " 'BOUT TIME YOUR HOME FROSTBITE!" "Jane, don't call me that!" So her name was Jane...she looked EXACTLY like Frost but she had long hair and she was a bit shorter than him. "WHAT ARE YOU STARRING AT!?" Uh I'm so stupid... I know better... "S-sorry..." I jumped behind Jack. "Jane be nice! She is a friend!" A f-friend? He called me his friend! WOHOOO! Calm down Midnight, he just said friend..."Oh sorry...What's her name anyways?" I replied," M-my n-name is M-midnight..." She cocked her head and asked,"Midnight who?" I said something fast," BLU! MIDNIGHT BLU!" "Sheesh calm down..."


	3. Back to the future!

**Back to the Future!**

(Warning this might be difficult for some of you to understand if you need help understanding or if you have questions kik me at official_frost or ask me on instagram official_midnight also check for pictures of outfits and visuals of the ocs and people!)

"MIDNIGHT, MIDNIGHT, MIDNIGHT!" "What do you want Jane? I am standing right next to you..." She literally yelling in my ear, "WE SHOULD TOATS THROW A PARTY! SINCE JACK IS OUT WITH JAMIE AND JUNK!" "What if he comes back? What if he sees the party? If he does we are doomed!" "Mid calm yourself, Jack wont come back till Jamie is asleep and he'll be cool, it's my house too ya know!" "Erm, okay then.. You get the food, I get the drinks?" "Good thinking Mid! DON'T FORGET THE LIQUOR AND BEER!" I gulped and hesitated, "a-a-alcohol?" "Ya know for like North and the other old guys!" She flew off and I darted in the opposite direction, towards a new Walmart. Closed, as I suspected, I turned into a shadow and slipped under the door. As I scanned the dark store for the drink aisle, I found a shopping bag big enough to store about 12 2 liter bottles. I grabbed a variety of sodas and I had to pick the lock to get to the liquor. I was wasting time, looking at all the story books, I took two, and bolted for the door. Safe in the castle waiting for Jane. I dug in the bag for the story books. _Is Frost Real?_ and _The Children's Guide to Santa, The Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy. Is it all a myth? _I heard the door knob juggle and i threw the books backward. "I'M BACK!" I saw several large bags at her side along with decorations, cups, and plates. Oh boy. "Mid, can you hang the decorations up so I can make so tables? Okay? Good!" I was going to say no, but she threw the box at me. I flew as fast as light hanging all the streamers up and setting up an iPod DJ. Jane finally finished frosting up new tables and chairs and ice buckets. I went into action and set up all the food and drinks. What is that?! A disco ball?! I flew to the ceiling with jane as she frosted the cords so they stuck to the walls. I didn't want to party, I wanted to read my books. Jane grabbed her cell phone and sent out an invitation to all the guardians (except Jack) and a few other people I didn't know. The door bell was ringing right away. So I turned into a shadow hiding. I heard more people come in, with a variety of accents and voices. A few hours passed and Jane called my name grabbed my arm, turning me back to normal form, and dragging me on stage in front of everyone. "HEY GUYS! THIS IS- *hiccup* MIDNIGHT!" Yup she was drunk. Next thing you know, she was handing me a beer, in front of everyone. I took a small sip, and then chugged the rest. Everyone was yelling "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Until I was drunk. Someone was here...and it smelt like fear. Pitch.


End file.
